ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Media Rights Capital
(Film) (Television) | founder = Modi Wiczyk Asif Satchu | location_city = Beverly Hills, California | location_country = United States | area_served = Worldwide | key_people = Modi Wiczyk (co-CEO) Asif Satchu (co-CEO) Scott Tenley (COO) Louis Santor (CFO) | owner = Eldridge Industries | industry = Film Television | homepage = }} Media Rights Capital (abbreviated as MRC) is an American independent film and television studio founded by Mordecai (Modi) Wiczyk and Asif Satchu. MRC specializes in the creation of premium content. It has full in-house development, physical production, legal, finance and corporate development teams. MRC has distributed its films through many major domestic and international distributors in the industry. MRC's best-known productions include House of Cards and several films by Universal Pictures. MRC’s investors include Guggenheim Partners, AT&T, WPP Group, Goldman Sachs and ABRY Partners. On February 1, 2018, Eldridge Industries formed Valence Media, a new media company consisting of Media Rights Capital, The Hollywood Reporter, Dick Clark Productions, and Billboard. Film projects * Mortal Engines (2018), directed by Christian Rivers, co-written and produced by Peter Jackson and starring Hugo Weaving and Robert Sheehan, distributed by Universal Pictures * Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation (2018), directed and co-written by Genndy Tartakovsky and produced by Michelle Murdocca, and starring Adam Sandler, Selena Gomez & Andy Samberg, distributed by Sony Pictures Releasing * The Dark Tower (2017), directed and co-written by Nikolaj Arcel and starring Idris Elba and Matthew McConaughey, distributed by Columbia Pictures. * Baby Driver (2017), directed and written by Edgar Wright and starring Ansel Elgort and Lily James, distributed by TriStar Pictures * Ted 2 (2015), directed, co-produced, and co-written by Seth MacFarlane and starring Mark Wahlberg, Seth MacFarlane, Amanda Seyfried, Liam Neeson, and Morgan Freeman, distributed by Universal Pictures * Furious 7 (2015), Written by Chris Morgan, Directed by James Wan and starring Vin Diesel, Paul Walker, Michelle Rodriguez, Dwayne Johnson and Jason Statham. distributed by Universal Pictures. * Chappie (2015), co-written and directed by Neill Blomkamp and co-starring Sharlto Copley, Hugh Jackman, Sigourney Weaver, Dev Patel, and Die Antwoord, distributed by Columbia Pictures * Sex Tape (2014), directed by Jake Kasdan and written by Kate Angelo and starring Cameron Diaz and Jason Segel, distributed by Columbia Pictures * 22 Jump Street (2014), co-written by Michael Bacall, Oren Uziel and Rodney Rothman, co-directed by Phil Lord and Chris Miller, and starring Jonah Hill, Channing Tatum, and Ice Cube, distributed by Columbia Pictures and MGM. * A Million Ways to Die in the West (2014), co-written, co-produced, directed by and starring Seth MacFarlane and co-starring Charlize Theron, Amanda Seyfried, Liam Neeson, Giovanni Ribisi, Sarah Silverman and Neil Patrick Harris, distributed by Universal Pictures. * Elysium ''(2013), a science fiction project written and directed by Neill Blomkamp and starring Matt Damon, Sharlto Copley, Alice Braga and Jodie Foster, distributed by TriStar Pictures. * ''Ted (2012), co-written, directed by and co-starring Seth MacFarlane and stars Mark Wahlberg and Mila Kunis, distributed by Universal Pictures. * 30 Minutes or Less (2011), directed by Ruben Fleischer and starring Jesse Eisenberg, Danny McBride, and Aziz Ansari, distributed by Columbia Pictures in the USA and Canadian distribution and Sony Pictures Releasing in the German distribution. * The Adjustment Bureau (2011), written and directed by George Nolfi, distributed by Universal Pictures. * Devil (2010), produced by M. Night Shyamalan and directed by Drew and John Dowdle, distributed by Universal Pictures. * The Box (2009), written and directed by Richard Kelly and starring Cameron Diaz, distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. * The Invention of Lying (2009), co-written, co-directed by and starring Ricky Gervais, distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures * Shorts (2009), written and directed by Robert Rodriguez, distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. * Brüno (2009), co-written by and starring Sacha Baron Cohen and directed by Larry Charles, distributed by Universal Pictures. * Babel (2006), Oscar award winner and multiple nominee, distributed by Paramount Vantage. Television projects Upcoming * Super Sad True Love Story - Series based on the novel Super Sad True Love Story by Gary Shteyngart, who is co-writing the series with Karl Gajdusek. Ben Stiller will direct the series, which is being developed at Showtime. *''The Stranger'' *Untitled Robert Eggers Project Current * House of Cards (2013–2018) for Netflix: five seasons, 65 episodes made (as of May 2017). * Blunt Talk (2015-) for Starz: two seasons, 20 episodes made (as of December 2016). * Ozark (2017-) for Netflix: two seasons, 20 episodes made (as of August 2018) * Counterpart - Sci-fi thriller series created and written by Justin Marks, directed by Morten Tyldum and starring J. K. Simmons. The series will air on Starz. Previous * The Ricky Gervais Show (2010–2012) for HBO: three seasons, 39 episodes. * The Life & Times of Tim (2008–2012) for HBO: three seasons, 30 episodes. * Shaq Vs. (2009–2010) for ABC: two seasons, 10 episodes. * Rita Rocks (2008–2009) for Lifetime: two seasons, 40 episodes. * Krod Mandoon and the Flaming Sword of Fire (2009) for Comedy Central: one season, 6 episodes. * Surviving Suburbia (2009) for ABC: one season, 13 episodes. * The Goode Family (2009) for ABC: one season, 13 episodes. * Easy Money (2008) for The CW: one season, 8 episodes. * Valentine (2008) for The CW: one season, 8 episodes. * In Harm's Way (2008) for The CW: one season, 10 episodes, 5 unaired. The CW's Sunday night programming MRC was also responsible for programming The CW's Sunday-night lineup during the 2008–2009 season through a time-leasing arrangement. The first shows to air included the reality show In Harm's Way and the dramas Valentine and Easy Money. Each show had an initial order of 13 episodes. On November 10, 2008, MRC cancelled two of the four shows it produced for The CW. (Both Valentine and Easy Money were put on hiatus with skeleton crews while more scripts were written.) It was expected that MRC would deliver two replacement shows in their place. The CW decided instead to take back control of its Sunday night schedule after the MRC block from the beginning trailed the ratings of CW's Sunday night the year before by a considerable margin.CW Takes Back its Sunday Nights, Sets "Jericho" Reruns, TelevisionWeek, November 20, 2008CW Dumps MRC Sunday Nights, Broadcasting & Cable, November 20, 2008Carter, Bill (November 20, 2008). CW Says It Is Retaking Control of Its Sunday TV Lineup, The New York Times. The network then decided to return the Sunday timeslots to its affiliates as of the 2009-10 season. References External links * Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Television production companies of the United States Category:Financial services companies of the United States